


Finally Home

by bisexualxdisasterxwriting



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualxdisasterxwriting/pseuds/bisexualxdisasterxwriting
Kudos: 1





	Finally Home

Dave strider sat on the very edge of their apartment roof, looking down to the street below, tears clouding his vision from under his shades. _He couldn't take it anymore._ He had been hearing voices in his fucked up head, as well as hallucinating seeing his dead friends ghosts, as well as his brothers. He held his bro's old shades in his hand, shaking slightly, as tears rolled down his pale face. Dave strider had finally **broke**. The one who seemed usually cool and collected, had _broken_. "I..I'm sorry B..bro..i c..couldn't save you.." He muttered under his breath, his voice cracking. He would _never_ make Dirk proud. And now he was **DEAD** , and there was _nothing_ he could do about it. Dave looked up at the moon, as he took his final breath. He smiled sadly, greeting death, as his body fell to earth. Every bone and organ in his body was broken and bruised. His neck _snapped_. His ruby red eyes started to close, his body going limp. He opened his eyes. _Dave Strider was dead._ He saw a familiar orange- eyed figure approach him. It was Dirk's ghost. Dave gasped, hugging him tightly. "B..bro.." He managed to get out, his voice cracking, as he broke down in sobs. 'Welcome **_home_** , lil' man.." Dirk murmured, pressing his lips to Dave's forehead. "I'm home.." Dave said as a sad smile crept across his lips.

_He was finally home._


End file.
